Kathryn and the Twins
by kirstyrob14
Summary: Kathryn Jones. She's a natural animagus and friends with Fred and George Weasley. How will Hogwarts ever survive the three pranksters? Set during HP and the PS, so they're in 3rd year. slight George/oc which continues into (hopefully) the next story.
1. Prologue

I stood in my old ripped jeans, black converse and borrowed Chudley Cannons t-shirt with my mouse brown hair in its usual pony tail, beside our fire place waiting for my mother. She was dropping me off at the Burrow, the home of my two best friends and second family, before she left for work. She rushed around in her typical purple work robes picking up everything she thought she would need for the day. I maybe only five but I still know there was no way she needed all the random stuff she was picking up, but I just let her carry on. I silently laughed as she turned completely around looking for her wand, which was in her hand. When she noticed me laughing she stopped moving and looked at me amused.

"And what would you be laughing at Kathryn?" she asked, before finally deciding she had everything and walking over to me.

"Oh, nothing." I said innocently smiling up at her. She chuckled then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the floo powder beside our fireplace. She lit the fire with a wave of her wand and picked up some powder. Before she put it on the fire she turned to me.

"Looking forward to seeing Fred and George?"

"Always am. We have a new idea for a prank involving my animagus form, which I'm not going to go into details about." I admitted, earning a small glare from my mother. I just allowed my innocent smile to come over my face again.

"Now, don't go stressing Molly out. And leave poor Percy alone. And you shouldn't be abusing your gift of being a natural animagus." My mother said, throwing the powder on. She then proceeded to say 'the Burrow' before she pulled me into the fire.

I felt this weird twisting sensation before we both appeared in the fireplace in the Burrow, where my mother dropped my hand. We both stepped out at the same time and were about to walk through to the kitchen, where we were most likely to find Molly but before I could take a few steps, I was knocked over by two bodies. I smiled up at the two red headed idiots that were squishing me, who returned the smile.

"Hi Kat!" Fred and George shouted in my face, causing me to wince at the volume. I smiled at them as George asked in a more normal volume "Hey, is that my t-shirt?"

"Hi twins!" I shouted back as loud as I could with the little air I could get in my lungs, before adding in a quieter tone "Yes George. Yes it is."

I was about to ask them to get off of me but before I could their mum walked in and began to shout at them about their noise level.

"Honestly you two, it's only eight in the morning. Just because you two are up doesn't mean the rest of the house needs to be." She continued to ramble, saying how they were too loud and should think about the other members of the family, before she finally noticed my mother, who stood there like it was a normal occurrence - which it was, and me, who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, hello Lucy, and Kathryn. Sorry about the boys, they're a bit over excited." Mrs Weasley explained, like it was a one off. I let out a snort of amusement and quietly asked the twins to get off of me.

"Hello Molly. Thanks again for looking after her, and don't worry about the boys, they're fine." My mother said, as Fred and George clambered off of me and each offered a hand to help me up. I took both their hands with a thankful smile, and hauled myself up.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley." I said, once I was up off of the floor, with a small wave in her direction.

"It's no problem at all, Lucy. I mean she's practically already part of the family." Molly said causing me to smile shyly. The twins elbowed my sides and nodded before gesturing upstairs. I just rolled my eyes and turned to my mum so I could tell her goodbye and Fred, George and I could begin planning.

"Bye mum." I said before turning and grabbing both of the twins and starting to walk towards the door. But before I could make it two steps with the twins I was grabbed by the back of my t-shirt and pulled back toward my mum, who was now kneeling down to my level. I turned back to her.

"Before you run off, and do whatever it is you do all day, can I least have a hug or an 'I love you.'" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes with a small smile, before I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you mum." I whispered, before releasing her. She smiled at me fondly before standing back up to her full height and ruffling my hair and replying. "Love you too, Kathryn. And you two boys look after my daughter." She added pointing at Fred and George. In reply, they both stood like soldiers and saluted before saying, "Ma'am, yes ma'am." My mother and I both laughed at their antics.

Looking back at my mother, I smiled at her before I turned back towards my two best friends who smiled at me. They each grabbed a hand and pulled me towards the door, before all three of us darted up the stairs, to begin planning how we were going to annoy the twins' relatives today. Not knowing that, that would be the last time I would ever see my mother alive.

**Hey, its Kirsty. Hoping to actually complete this story, i'm terrible for not doing that. but anyway this is a first chapter of my oc pov of the harry potter story. I hope to mainly stick to the main story line but i could change a few things. pls tell me how crap it is or if your feeling nice how good it is. I will truly try to finish this one.**

**Thanks guys. **


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first real chapter, I wrote this a little while back so may not be that good but it's better than nothing. Thanks for the story follows ****sapurplemonkey ****and ObsessiveDreamer it means a lot! **

**Back to the story, oh and please leave me some reviews.**

"And the creature of the deep emerges from her slumber" Fred teased as I came down the stairs in the burrow. Ron, Ginny and George all burst out laughing at our usual morning banter. I playfully glared at him as I walked towards the kitchen table. I slapped the back of his head on the way past him, to my normal seat between the twins.

"Good morning to you too, Fred." I said, as I filled up my plate with food that Molly had made. "You're looking particularly good today... for an ugly prat... oh. No offence George." I added after remembering they both looked the same. George just shrugged.

"None taken. We both know I'm the better looking twin anyway." This earned an annoyed 'hey' from Fred, before the three of us burst out laughing. Once we had calmed down enough, we glanced at each other with our famous evil grins on our faces. Today Ron was starting Hogwarts, and as older and wiser pupils, it was our job to fill him in on what happens during the sorting, and of course reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

"So Ron," I started.

"Today you are starting Hogwarts," George continued.

"And we believe it's our duty," Fred said.

"As older and wiser students," I added.

"To tell you what you will be up against." George concluded. We glanced at each other again before we all looked at him, waiting for him to ask, what he was up against.

"Ok, what am I up against?" Ron said with a nervous twang in his voice. I smiled sweetly at him before saying,

"Oh, it depends every year."

"But the last couple of years they've had to fight a troll." Fred said. Then George added,

"That's what we had to do."

"Really?" Ron asked. The three of us nodded, and then George passed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked gesturing to the paper.

"That is a spell in case they ask you to try and do some magic," Fred started.

"But, they don't often ask students to do that, so," I continued.

"You can use it to show off to some new students on the train." George finished. Ron took the bit of paper and read over the 'spell' before looking back up at us, with a smile. He murmured thanks to us before he got up and left the table. We watched him leave, and waited for him to be out of ear shot before we began to laugh.

"Let's hope he passes on the troll thing." Fred said as we began eating our breakfast. George and I nodded.

"Yeah, then we can spook them out more when they pass our table." George said with a smirk.

"This should be good." I added, finishing up the bacon on my plate before picking it up and taking it over to the sink. I dropped it in the water, then turned round and headed upstairs to mine and Ginny's bedroom. I looked around the room, looking for any forgotten clothing or pranking supplies. Once I had given the room a last once over I picked up my trunk and set it outside my door, ready to go downstairs. I then walked over to Fred and George's bedroom. I opened the door to find Fred looking through their wardrobe and George looking through there chest of drawers. I silently laughed, as I plopped down on my usual space on George's bed. They both stopped to see who it was before they continued to scavenge the room.

"Ok, I give up. What have you lost?" I asked after watching them for a few minutes.

"One box of dungbombs and one box of hiccough sweets." Fred said before turning his attention from the wardrobe to under his and George's beds. I frowned slightly, as I thought about where they could be.

"Have you asked Ron?" I asked. This question saw Fred hit his head of the bottom of his bed and George to nearly slam his fingers in a drawer, and by that reaction I gathered they hadn't thought of that.

"No." They said in unison.

"Why not? He's starting Hogwarts and well, think about us when we first started. How much pranking material did we take along... Awww do you think ickle ronniekins wants to be like us?" I said, causing both twins and me to burst into laughter. After we calmed down, we walked to Ron's room and opened the door, to find him shoving the two missing boxes into his trunk.

"Oi, those are ours!" Fred yelled as he pushed the door wide open, so we could all walk in. Ron looked up at us with the whole deer caught in headlights look. I smiled a bit at Ron's reaction, and was about to comment on it but George must have also seen it.

"Awww, is ickle Ronniekins afraid of us, the big bad pranksters." This made Ron go slightly red and both me and Fred to laugh. Ron looked as if he was going to say something, which I knew was probably a bad idea, especially if he didn't want Fred, George and possibly me pranking him while at Hogwarts, so I spoke before he could.

"Look, let's settle this calmly. Without Molly... Or pranks." I said gesturing first to Ron, then to my favourite twins. The three of them were frowning at me, clearly not liking the idea. I looked back over to Ron and continued, "Hand over the boxes, and we will calmly leave the room. Forgetting, that you ever stole them."

Both Fred and George's mouths fell to the floor in shock and began to look at me as if I had gone mad, whereas Ron looked and smiled at me with gratitude. Ron quickly scrambled to his feet placed the two unopened boxes into my hands, before running back over to his trunk and slamming shut the lid. I smiled at him before I turned around and left. I was halfway back to the twin's room when I felt a presence on either side of me. We silently walked into their room, none of us needing to say anything to understand what the other two were saying. Both of them were practically yelling at me silently to explain what I had just done and why. I didn't reply to any of their silent demands until we got into their room. I took my place on George's bed and opened my mouth to explain my actions but before I could, I got twin double teamed.

Fred -"What was that?"

George -"That was a perfect opportunity for blackmail!"

Fred -"We could have pranked him to kingdom come!"

George - "What were you thinking?"

Fred -"Were you even thinking?"

"Sometimes we wonder about your mental health Kat." Both Fred and George said simultaneously. I frowned at the last one, the rest I had heard before on occasions but the last one was a new one.

"Ok, first of all. I worry about your mental health the whole time, so now you know how I feel. Second, we can still use this to our advantage." I said, lying down so my head lay on George's knee, who had just sat on the bed.

"How so?" Fred asked.

"Ever heard of the saying, one good turn deserves another?" I said with a smirk. They looked at each other before a devilish smirk appeared on their features. I could see them beginning to calculate and plan, which caused me to laugh. George looked down at me and smiled.

"So you are a secret genius after all." He said, earning a mock glare from me.

"What did you think I was? Just a thing you could use as a look out because of my amazing talents." I said.

"Well, at first..." Fred hinted, earning a glare from me, and surprisingly a glare from George as well. I rolled over so my head was still on George but my back was facing Fred. I put on my hurt voice that would get a Slytherin to give me sympathy.

"Well fine, if that's how you see me Fred, we are no longer friends. And I am no longer talking to you." I said before I changed into my cat form and walking over to sit on Georges knee. I curled up and hid my head under Georges arm. I felt George begin to stroke my back, but held in the purr I felt, trying to at least look angry and upset.

"Aww, come on Kat I was only joking. We really do need you, and you are an important part of the pranking operation." I still didn't move as Fred apologised. He sighed before he continued.

"Fine, you are the best female prankster I have ever known and a brilliant witch. I think you are amazing and you are my best friend, besides from the git you're sitting on, but I have to be best friends with him because my twin. So you're my best optional friend." He concluded. I heard him get hit by something and falling of the bed. I pulled my head out from under Georges arm and sat up so I could see Fred, who was sprawled out on the floor with a pillow on his stomach. I meowed at him to gain his attention, this caused him to smile up at me and ask, "Am I forgiven for being the biggest prat in the entire world." I nodded, before my highly sensitive ears heard someone coming towards the room. I changed back, meaning I was sitting on George in human form. George, taken by surprise at my sudden change in weight and height, jumped slightly, throwing me off the bed and onto Fred, who was just as surprised. Fred moved slightly throwing me onto the floor, causing me to yell out in pain as I landed on my arm awkwardly. Both of them looked at me guiltily, as I looked at my wrist that was already starting to swell.

"What on earth are you three doing?" Questioned the real biggest prat in the world.

"Partying, God Percy what does it look like?" I asked annoyed.

"Humph, no need to take that tone with me Kathryn." He said as he turned and strutted out of the room. I gritted my teeth as my eyes began to tear up a bit.

"It's Kat, you Prat!" I yelled towards the door, even though he was no longer there. George and Fred looked at me partly worried and partly Scared, like the thought I was going to yell at them, Yeah Right.

"Sorry." I breathed out as I lay back down.

"For what?" Fred asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I mean it was us who dropped you." George added as he also stood up off of the bed. Both looked down at me waiting for me to explain.

"Sorry, for changing so suddenly, and not getting of you first. I heard someone coming and just automatically did it. So if I hurt you I'm sorry. Oh, and for yelling."

"It's fine, neither of us are hurt, plus I shouldn't have moved suddenly after you appeared on my leg."

"Yeah, and I shouldn't have rolled out of the way on the floor. You aren't that heavy, I could have caught you."

I smiled up at them, offering a comforting smile as they both looked down with guilty expressions.

"It's fine boys. Don't worry. You finish packing, throw the trunks outside your room while I go see Molly." I said before I tried to get up. I tried pushing myself up before I felt hands underneath me arms lifting me up off of the floor. As soon as I was on my feet I felt the hands disappear and looked up to see, two innocent faces looking at me. I smiled before pulling both of them into an awkward three way hug. I let them go, and then began to wander out the room, before remembering something.

"Oh, and Fred." I said with my hand on the door knob.

"Yes, oh wise one."

"You aren't the biggest prat in the world. Percy is." I said with a smile, before I continued out of there room. I could hear them laughing about my comment all the way down the stairs, causing the smile on my face to remain there.


	3. Chapter 2

**happy new year everyone! This is my third update on my HP story. Hope u like it! and as always PLEASE REVIEW! **

It didn't take Molly long to look at my wrist, which was actually broken, she gave me a potion and wrapped it in a bandage saying since it was broken it would have to stay in the bandage for a week or so. Then we were soon on our way to Kings Cross station. Both the twins and I were nearly jumping for joy at the idea of going back to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait. This year looked like it was going to be fantastic, especially with the pranking, the Quiditch and the Hogsmeed trips. Life at Hogwarts was going to be especially good this year. Once we had arrived at the station, we all grabbed a trolley and bundled our stuff on to them, or at least I tried to. Fred and George, who I had noticed kept glancing at my wrist guiltily, both grabbed one of my trunks each and placed it on their trolleys, leaving me with only my owl Heidi to carry which then got taken by George and placed on Ron's trolley. I pouted at them.

"You two know I am capable of carrying things right? Molly only gave me a potion and my wrist doesn't hurt that much." I told them, though secretly happy knowing they cared. The two of them just shrugged and George wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"We know. We just decided to show off our gentlemanly side today." Fred said with a cheeky grin. I laughed at his comment before replying.

"You two have a gentlemanly side?"

Causing the two of them to pout and each shove me a little, though George kept his arm planted firmly around my shoulder. The three of us continued to make little remarks and jokes about each other until both Ron and Percy were ready to move, Molly then rounded us all up and lead us all towards platform 9 3/4. I helped George push his trolley towards the platform, not really wanting to leave his side as the last time I did that at the station I got lost, making me nearly late for the train, that's something I never want to do again. We listened to Molly babble on about muggles, not really paying much attention until we finally stopped right between platforms nine and ten.

Fred moved his trolley over to beside ours as we waited for our turn to run through the barrier. Knowing they would probably be wanting to do their signature prank, of making everyone believe that George was Fred and Fred was George, I moved away from them and stood at the side of the trolley as to not give away who was who. I couldn't help notice George smile disappear when he saw me move away before it quickly reappeared. I didn't think much of it and gave them both my mischievous grin which they returned with and added wink. I laughed silently as Molly turned back around.

"Fred you're next," Molly announced gesturing to the real Fred. He winked at me and George before turning back to his mother.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" he said with a faked annoyed twinge in his voice.  
"Sorry, George, dear." Molly apologised while gesturing for 'George' to start running towards the barrier. He placed his trolley in front of the barrier, before turning back to his mother.

"Only Joking, I am Fred." He said before he ran into the wall and disappeared. As soon as he was gone, George grabbed my arm and ran straight for the barrier with no warning. I closed my eyes as we both disappeared into the barrier.

We appeared at the other side to hear a laughing Fred. I opened my eyes and looked around, excitement flowing through my body before I remembered how George hand was still in mine and how he had dragged me through the barrier with no warning. I turned around and smacked him with my free hand; before I winced in pain realising I had used my damaged one. My wince earned me two concerned looks which I ignored.

"Give me some warning next time, you prat." I said as I began to drag George towards the train, knowing Fred would follow.

"Why? It's not like you would have collided with the wall." Fred shouted over the noise of pupils saying goodbye to parents.

"Still bloody frightening, getting dragged at a wall without any warning." I replied with a pointed look at George. He gave me an apologetic look before mouthing sorry to me; I nodded and smiled at him indicating he was forgiven. This was the way the three of us apologised when at Hogwarts, we didn't want anyone to think we were push over's that apologised every time we were wrong, because that was definitely not true.

The three of us headed directly to the train, knowing Molly and the rest of them would meet us there. The twins climbed on to the train before both turning and offering me a hand. I grabbed on to Fred's' with my good hand while George hooked his hand round the top of my arm and practically lifted me on. I smiled at them both in thanks about to move in slightly and get out of the way, when Fred barged past, pushing me right into George's chest. I felt the blood running to my cheeks as I looked up at him, noticing for the first time how muscular he had gotten since joining the Quiditch team last year. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I pushed myself of him and went back to the door so I could take the trunks of Fred and place them on the train, but before I could get there I felt two hands around my waist pulling me back. I glanced up to see George, he lifted me up so I was just up off of the floor before turning round and depositing me behind him. He winked at me when I looked up at him.

"Can't let you lift that, might hurt your wrist." He said. I frowned at him.

"I'm not that pathetic you git." I sighed.

"No, you're not." He agreed before turning back and helping Fred lift all the heavy bags onto the train. I sighed before turning around muttering about going to find a compartment. I walked along the carriage glancing in each compartment searching for a free one as far away from the prefect compartment as possible. I continued on not paying much, if any, attention to where I was going. I trudged onward until I bumped into something, or rather someone. I looked up, before internally groaning.

It was a Slytherin.

Not just any old Slytherin though, Markus Long. He was the tallest and most brutal Slytherin you could meet, not to mention dead ugly. Lots of rumours were spread around the school about him, saying he had beaten up many first years (which I didn't doubt), drank only snake blood (a bit farfetched) and that he had taken on Dumbledore in a duel and won (complete and utter lies). But one rumour I actually know is true is that he is eager for a fight and will take on anyone, no matter size, age or gender. Which is why I began internally cursing myself. I looked back down at the ground, just in case he noticed I was a Gryffindor and one of the more popular ones. I stayed silent and still praying he would leave me be and carry on, but knowing my luck...

"What the hell do you think you are doing you filthy, incompetent, half-blood?" he yelled at me. I held in a flinch, deciding to put my brave face on and do what I do best, hit him with lots of sarcastic and witty remarks.

"Walking, you over-grown, half wit. What does it look like I am doing?" I replied back equally as loud.

"No one calls me names. Who do you think you are?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Why? Who do you think I am?"

"A girl that's about to get a punch in the face!" he shouted, before doing just that. I screwed up my face before I felt his hand hit my eye. I fell back slightly onto one of the compartment doors. I slid down onto the floor and looked up at him, waiting for another punch but before he could his name was shouted by what sounded like another slytherin. I also heard my name being called in the sing-song voice the twins used to annoy me. Not caring about them right at this moment I kept my gaze on the big brute in front of me, watching as he deliberated between leaving or beating me up. He quickly made up his mind, and raised his fist up, about to deliver another punch, when his name was shouted again, although this time more annoyed. He sighed, clearly disappointed, before glaring down at me and whispering threateningly "You won't be so lucky next time." And walking off.

I sighed in relieve, allowing all my tense muscles to relax. I was about to get up when I heard two familiar voices shouting for me. I smiled at the sound, before hauling myself up and straightening myself out, knowing there was little I could do to hide the black eye I now had. I turned to face them as they entered the carriage. As soon as the saw me they started babbling, not taking in my appearance.

"Never guess who we met." Fred started.  
"Don't even bother." George continued.  
"Nope you'll ever get it."  
"Unless you're incredibly good,"  
"Which you are, but,"  
"Doubt you're that good."

I chuckled a little, keeping my eyes on the ground, trying to hide my eye as much as possible.

"I give up who'd you meet?" I asked.

"HARRY POTTER!" they chorused at the same time. I gasped looking up at them.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, he's a first year, Ron was..." Fred started before George cut him off,  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!" He shouted in concern. At this, even though knowing it was too late to hide it, my hand flew up to my face to cover it.

"No idea what you're talking about." I lied, which they both obviously caught onto.

"Who did that?" George asked with and eerily calm voice. I could see the burning anger in both his and Fred's eyes. Not knowing what else to do, I changed the subject.

"So, you met Harry Potter? As in, the one with the scar."

"Yes we did, and what other Harry Potter do you know?" Fred said, falling for it. George on the other hand didn't.

"Stop trying to change the subject, who did this?" He asked as he reached out and touched my eye with his cold-ish hands. I leaned into the touch, allowing the cold to sooth the pain. Before I could reply to the question, the two of them went into a rant.

"We shall prank them until the end of Hogwarts." Fred started.  
"No. Until the end of time." Countered George.  
"No matter when or where." - Fred  
"Guys." I added in.  
"They will be sorry they ever touched you." - George  
"We will make them scared to look at you." - Fred  
"Guys." I said again slightly louder.  
"No one punches a friend of ours and gets away with it." - George  
"Don't worry Kat, we got your back." - Fred  
"Guys!" I yelled, stopping their rant about revenge. They both looked at me questioningly.

"As much as I appreciate how much you care, you won't want to get revenge on this one. Trust me." I finished.

"Try us." The two of them said, crossing their arms simultaneously trying to look threatening. I frowned when I felt George's hand leave my face.

"It was Markus Long." I informed them, their faces went from one of horror to one of determination. They nodded their heads, not directly answering, but I could see in their eyes that they were both thinking of their own different ways to get back at him, that wouldn't get any of us a punch in the face. George grabbed my hand, pulling me back to where we had gotten on the train. Fred followed on behind me, both of them seemingly guarding me from any threat that might appear. I internally laughed at how protective they were being and could feel a grin forming on my face as they both seemed to scout out the next carriage before allowing me in. God, those two were so over dramatic.

We walked back to where our luggage was, before the three of us hopped of the train to say goodbye to Molly and Ginny. Before Molly could see my face I moved my fringe so it covered my eye. We walked over to Molly, Ron and Ginny to see Molly holding her handkerchief near Ron's face.


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's my next chapter and because I'm feeling nice this week, I'm going to update it today as well as tomorrow! Yay!**

** I think I'm doing good so far, I've written a decent amount of chapters ahead... But I'm still nowhere near the end of the story. **

**I want to thank all my new story followers and favs, it means a lot, really it does. but I would really appreciate a review, I want to know what you think, is it good? Is it terrible? Should I stop writing pack my bag, burn my laptop and hide in a foreign country? Please tell me.**

**oh, and I forgot to mention in the past couple of chapters that I don't actually own Harry Potter or any of the characters except Kathryn, she's mine. **

**But enough about me, here's the chapter...**

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." She said as she grabbed Ron's face and began to wipe the end of his nose, causing the twins and I to laugh silently at his displeasure.

"Mum - geroff." Ron said while trying to wriggle out of Molly's grasp, as he noticed our laughing.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred cooed. Causing George and I to crack up even more.

"Shut up." Ron said, clearly annoyed we were picking on him.

"Where's Percy?" asked Molly, glancing up and down the platform. I groaned and rolled my eyes knowing he would be showing up soon.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon molls." I said so she could hear, before adding quietly "The great prat never misses a chance to boast about his prefect badge." The twins, Ginny and Ron all began to snicker at my remark, I smiled in return. Then my smile vanished as I saw Percy walking towards us.

"He's coming now." Ron said pointing him out.

We all watched as he came striding down the platform, and like the git he is he'd already changed into his 'fantastic' newrobes with the 'all powerful' prefect badge displayed proudly on his chest. I glowered at the badge that caused all sorts of problems for us troublemakers.

"Can't stay long, mother. I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves," he started before George cut in on my behalf.

"Oh, are you a Prefect Percy?" he asked with mock surprise, "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," Fred continued, "Once -"

"Or twice -" George,

"A minute -" Fred,

"All summer -" George.

"Oh, shut up." Percy clearly upset by the double teaming.

"Why? They're only telling the truth." I added in, earning a glare from Percy. I smirked up at him, daring him to say or do anything.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred asked, gesturing to Percy.

"Because he's a prefect," explained Molly earning an eye roll from the three of us. She then turned back to Percy, "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

Molly then kissed Percy on the cheek, causing the twins and I screwed up our faces in disgust, after this Percy about turned and walked away back to his 'wonderful' prefect's compartments. Then she turned to the twins and me.

"Now, you three - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." I said, as my nose wrinkled in confusion. I looked at the boys, silently asking if they had done it without me. They shook their head. No, we hadn't done that... Yet.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." George said, as the three of us looked at her with our signature evil grins.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron." She said sternly, although the three of us could sense a little affection in there, though for us or Ron we weren't sure.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." Fred relied, grinning like a mad man at Ron, causing me and George to chuckle slightly.

"Shut up," Ron repeated making us laugh. We could never take him seriously, and with his nose was still pink where Molly had rubbed it, it was harder.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred said changing the subject away from Ron. George and I shared a glance; both knowing Fred seemed too over excited about meeting Harry Potter, even a little star-struck, guess who was getting double teamed later.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" Fred pressed.

"Who?" Molly replied sounding exasperated.

"Harry Potter!" Fred practically yelled at her. This picked up Ginny's interest.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..." she begged, causing George and I to look at each other again, sharing a small smile.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" Molly replied trying to keep a reign over all of her over excited children.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning." Fred explained, drawing the shape in the air with his finger.

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." Molly said, glancing over to the train, as if hoping to see him and ask if he was ok. I smiled recognising the more protective motherly side of Molly coming out.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" Fred continued. I frowned at this, sometimes Fred can be a bit of an insensitive idiot but I mean even this is a bit beyond him. Molly clearly agreed with me and began to yell at Fred, me and George both winced at the volume.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." Fred breathed, clearly not expecting a reaction like that from Molly. Molly opened her mouth as if she was about to continue yelling when the whistle sounded. I breathed out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding as Molly's attention seemed to move back onto the time.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the four of us climbed onto the train, or well I tried to climb onto the train, before I could even try both Fred and George had lifted me on, I frowned at them and muttered thanks. The four of us leaned out of the window for to allow Molly to kiss us good-bye, knowing if we didn't we'd get a howler or something for it later. We were about to leave when Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred said trying to cheer her up. I nodded in agreement. George however didn't and decided we were going to go one better.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." He shouted down to her, earning a laugh from Ginny and a glare from Molly.

"George!" Molly shouted with clear disapproval.

"Only joking, Mum." He lied, turning back to Fred and me to give us a wink. The two of us returned the wink before returning to the window to wave until Molly and Ginny became little dots in the distance. Once we could no longer see the two of them the three of us left Ron to find his own compartment as we wandered off to ours, which apparently George had found not long after I had left. Once we got into the compartment, both Fred and George immediately turned to me with excited grins on their faces, I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Did you hear Lee has a tarantula?" George asked, his voice full of excitement. I shuddered causing both the twins to smirk at me.

"Aww, look who's being a big scaredy Kat." Fred cooed. I smacked him on the back of the head as I walked past him to the seat in the corner of the compartment.

"You know I don't mind spiders. I just haven't liked big ones since we saw one in the forbidden forest last year. It nearly ate me!"

"But it didn't." Fred pointed out.

"And, we solemnly swear we will protect you from it if it goes anywhere near you." George added with a comforting smile. I smiled softly in return, still not one hundred percent comfortable with going.

"Oh, come on Kat. It'll be fun." Fred insisted, indicating for me to get up and follow him. I remained seated and glanced at the ground. I heard Fred sigh in exasperation.

"How about you two go? I'll wait here, its fine." I offered.

"Ok then, we'll see you later. Come on George." Fred said. I heard the compartment door close and assumed they had both left. I sighed and cursed myself at how pathetic I was being, before looking up to notice I wasn't actually alone in the room. George was still here, looking at me with a mixture of pity and determination. I followed him as he moved so he was sitting opposite me. As soon as he was seated he looked at me in the eyes and took one of my hands.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about yourself Kat. Its fine to be scared, I mean it did nearly kill you." He said softly while playing with my hand. I just sat their quietly, staring at his amazing brown eyes that were so similar to Fred's yet so different. I sighed before I spoke.

"Yeah, but it nearly killed you and Fred too. Yet here you two are jumping at the chance to hold it." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're not us Kat. You've probably got better protective instincts because of being a natural animagus and all that. You're just trying to protect yourself." He explained. I chuckled a little.

"Or I'm just being pathetic."

"Nah, let's go with the first reason." He chuckled.

"Ok, but you don't have to stay here with me. You can go and see the tarantula if you want." I said, feeling guilty about him not getting to go.

"I'm not going without you."

"Fine, I'll come." I sighed, not happy about it.

"I know you don't want to go Kat, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I do." I smirked at him.

"Would it make it better if I held your hand?" he asked, squeezing my hand. I looked down at out intertwined hands that George continued to play with. I smiled softly before looking back up.

"Yeah, yeah it would." I said softly, smiling at him. He grinned in return. Using the hand he was holding to help me up.

"Well then, let's go!" George said pulling me towards the door. I laughed at his enthusiasm and allowed him to take me to Lee's compartment. We had just stepped out the compartment door to be met with a slightly annoyed looking Fred.

"What part of 'Come on George' is so hard to understand?" he asked George with a raised eyebrow. George just smirked at his twin, before gesturing to me.

"I thought I could convince Kat to come along. Can't leave her all alone, there are Slytherin's all over the train." He explained. Fred seemed ok with his answer and then began to lead the way to Lee's carriage. George's hand was still in mine meaning I was being hauled along behind the two of them, since I didn't really have to pay attention to where I was going I began to look into all the compartments. We passed three groups of Hufflepuff's, one group of first years, two groups of Ravenclaw's before we passed a compartment that had a red head in it. I stopped, causing George to stop, who shouted to Fred. I walked back two steps so I was right outside Ron's compartment. He was with some kid with black hair. Georgeseemed noticed who I was looking at and informed me that I was actually looking at the one and only Harry bloody Potter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow. You guys are amazing! I got tonnes of favs and follows last night! And a review! Thank you soooo much ****_PookyBinky _****for the review. And I do plan on finishing this story... Hopefully. **

**I am truly thankful for the favs and follows but please can I get some more reviews. I want to know what you think, how can I improve, motivation etc etc**

**I don't own Harry potter, if I did Fred would still be here, I only own Kathryn, so yeah, here's the next chapter... **

"Wow." I muttered staring into the compartment, watching as Ron made conversation with him.

"Come on, let's introduce ourselves." Fred suggested, appearing on the other side of George. I smiled and nodded, wanting to meet one of the most famous wizards in the wizarding world. George opened the compartment door and the three of us looked in. Ron looked at us as the door slid open. I noticed a bit of fear in his eyes, as if he thought we were going to embarrass him. Which wasn't completely unlikely.

"Hey, Ron." Fred said from the door as I waved to the two sitting down. Harry looked a bit startled at our sudden arrival.I smiled gently at him, hoping not to scare him off.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Fred continued, seemingly ignoring Harry.

"Right," mumbled Ron. Clearly uncomfortable with the thought of a spider being on the same train as him, and I could sympathise.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." George said, pointing to Fred first then himself, knowing of course it wouldn't matter he would still get them mixed up. I was the only one that seemed to be able to tell them apart, and that was only because I had known them since I was about two and spent almost every waking minute with them.

"I'm Kathryn Jones, by the way Harry, but you can call me Kat." I added when I noticed that George hadn't included me in introductions, probably because he knew I didn't like it much when people spoke for me. I gave him a small wave before adding, "Well, we'll be off to see this tarantula. See you later."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron, as the three of us began to leave. George closed the compartment door with his free hand, one still closed around my non broken one, before we continued on our way to see Lee and his deadly pet.

When we arrived outside Lee's compartment, I felt myself tense up involuntarily. I frowned at my fear and took a deep breath to calm myself. I felt George squeeze my hand trying to offer me comfort. I smiled at his attempt and nodded to himto open the door and go in. Fred, not noticing my nervousness, flung the door open and immediately asked about the spider and demanded to see it. Lee smiled and ran over to his trunk and took out a box that held the deadly creature. All my senses were screaming at me to change and run. Not wanting to become the spider's next meal I was all for listening to it. I stepped back out of the room and was about to bolt when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

George.

He was silently telling me it was ok. I was safe. He would protect me, and so would Fred. He smiled reassuringly. Tugging my arm to pull me back into the room, he pulled me right next to him. Knowing I was safe with him, I moved closer, using him as a shield. I looked round him, watching as Fred held the thing in his hand. Watched as it crawled over his hand. Its small beady eyes searching for its next me. I grimaced as it slowly walked up onto Fred's sleeve and when George then picked it up. Deciding I was too close I took a step back, my eyes never leaving the spider, not trusting it enough to turn my back. George must have felt me move from his back, as he had a small frown on his face and turned to see me in the corner, probably with some stupid look on my face, as I stared unblinkingly at the thing he had on his hand. Fred and Lee also seemed to notice the look on my face.

"Don't tell me you're scared of Bill?" Lee said, clearly amused at my discomfort. I couldn't move my eyes away from the spider, so he wouldn't see the glare I was aiming at him.

"Bill? You named that bloody thing Bill?" I asked annoyed and surprised at how calm these idiots could be around it.

"What else would I call it? Plus he does kind of looks like a Bill I think." Lee replied. I grimaced again, thinking of how normal a name Bill is and how inappropriate it was for a thing that could kill you with one bite.

"What's wrong Kat? You're beginning to sound like Ron is when he's around a spider. Aww, is the wittle Kitty still scared?" Fred teased. I tensed, getting more and more annoyed with myself and the two who were teasing me. I glanced up at George to see him glaring at Fred for making fun of me, then returning his gaze to me. He nodded at me slightly; telling me he was here, nothing was going to happen. I shook my head. I wasn't comfortable. I wanted nothing more to than turn into my cat form and run. I'll admit it, I was scared.

I began to edge my way to the door, ignoring the sniggers I was getting from Fred and Lee. The spider seemed to follow me everywhere I moved. I knew if I didn't leave soon, instinct would take over and I would turn into a cat to defend myself. I could already feel myself losing control, not that I would be much of a threat, just I didn't need anyone other than Fred, George and Lee knowing about my animagus form. It wasn't normal to be a natural animagus, I was unique, meaning I was also a freak.

George took two steps away from me, since he was holding the spider. This gave me more breathing room. He then turned, putting the thing back in the box while Fred and Lee both peed themselves laughing. As soon as George turned around without a spider in his hands I sighed and sat down on the seat. Placing my head in my hands, I tried to tune out Fred and Lee's persistent laughing. I felt a presence beside me, quickly glancing up to see George, I looked back down. I was ashamed of myself for not being able to face my fear. I felt his arm go around my shoulders. I leaned into him slightly, needing the comfort.

"Oh, Kat. You should have seen your face." Lee started. I closed my eyes, feeling them beginning to sting.

"It was bloody hilarious." Fred continued. I felt the tears begin to appear behind my eyelids. I had a broken wrist, a black eye and now I was getting made fun off. Today was definitely not my day.

"It was sort of like this." Lee said still laughing. I quickly looked up to see both him and Fred trying to imitate my face. I closed my eyes again and looked down, feeling tears begin to over flow. The two continued laughing, until I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down.

"Kat, are you crying?" Fred asked his voice full of guilt. I shook my head, indicating I wasn't, knowing the three of them would probably see through this.

"Oh, Bloody hell. Kat, I'm sorry." Lee said with sympathy. I shook my head again, then changed into my cat form, wanting to hide from them as I collected myself. I jumped up of the seat and onto the overhead luggage holders, hiding on top of one of Lee's cases. I lay down and tried to calm myself down. As I tried to gather myself, I looked down and watched as George glared at the two of them, while they looked up towards where I had disappeared, guilt written all over their faces.

"Well done you two. So far today, we've managed to break her wrist, not help her when she got punched in the face, tease her and make her cry. Anything else you two want to do to her today? Throw her of the train? Push her out the carriage on the way to the castle? Throw food at her during dinner?" George whisper yelled, obviously not wanting me to hear him defending me. The two turned to him looking upset. My ears flopped down and I tilted my head to the side, I felt guilty for making them upset with themselves.

"I honestly thought she was putting it on, I never knew she was that afraid of spiders." Lee defended. I placed my head on my paws, know feeling even more guilty.

"This is the second time in one day she's been upset with me. What kind of best friend am I?" Fred sighed, looking like he was kicking himself.

"Fred, you know she hates tarantulas ever since she nearly got eaten by one." George said exasperated.

"She was nearly eaten by a tarantula?! No wonder she's bloody petrified by them!" Lee said rubbing the back of his head. Fred just shrugged his shoulders, sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Kat." He said not looking up from the ground. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. He really did mean it. By now, I was fairly sure I had recovered from my little moment, so leaped down beside Fred and crawled onto his knees, making him move his hands away from his face. I looked at him in the eyes before nodding and rubbing my head against his cheek, indicating he was forgiven. Once he was smiling again, I jumped of him and headed over to Lee, who was still standing. I walked over to him and rubbed my head on his trouser legs.

"I am sorry Kat." Lee apologised again. I meowed and nodded, abandoning his legs to go over to George. He was sitting on the bench where I had left him. He watched me with a small smile on his face. I leaped up onto the seat so I was beside him, I then climbed up so my front paws were leaning against his chest and my head was beside his cheek. I licked his cheek, in thanks for sticking up for me. Realising, what I had just done, I leaped off of George and back onto the seat. I changed back into my human self and leaned back on the seat. I notice the three of them staring at me.

"What?"I asked confused as to why they were looking at me like I had three heads.

"You just kissed George." Fred stated.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." Lee agreed. I frowned, I was pretty sure I had licked him on the cheek, which I suppose is the equivalent to a cat kiss. I looked at George, who had an unreadable expression on his face, it was between happiness and surprise, I think. Well, it definitely wasn't disgust.

"No, this is a kiss." I said before I leaned over to George and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "That was a cat kiss, which is completely different."

"Sure it is." Fred and Lee said. I frowned at the sarcasm in their voices. It was different. Wasn't it?

Glancing over to George, I saw the big goofy grin that taken over his features. I grinned in return, knowing at least he must have enjoyed it. I looked over to Fred and Lee, whose smiles were soft and innocent. Those two were hiding something, and it was about George.

The rest of the train ride consisted of game upon game of exploding snap and prank planning. The four of us laughed and joked about Slytherin's, before aiming it more at each other. George then brought up Harry Potter, which then aside Lee nearly fainting, brought up a new round of teasing aimed at Fred and how starstuck he looked. The three of us laughed at Fred until Lee offered us a challenge. To play extreme exploding snap. The same game but with twice the to say, we accepted.

We were in the middle of the game of extreme exploding snap when my absolute favourite person entered the compartment.

Angelina Johnson.


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Longest chapter yet, and aren't you lucky another update. I'm too nice to you guys.**

**I want to start this weeks speech with a thank you. THANK YOU! Especially to those who reviewed! I love hearing from you, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So thank you! And please keep reviewing. Ask me questions, tell me interesting facts, offer me help. I don't mind just review!**

**oh, and my second part, I have a question. A very important question.**

**snogging or no snogging?**

**I've written a little bit ahead and my story has kinda taken a turn. I don't know whether to go ahead with it or not. So answer me this...**

**SHOULD GEORGE AND KAT KISS IN THIS STORY?**

**let me know what you think. **

**ok I'm going to stop with the question and pleading now, so without further ado, I don't own HP, I only own Kat, and finally here's the chapter...**

She waved to the boys with a dopey smile on her face, before turning to me with the fakest smile she could muster up.

"Hey Kat, how was your summer?" she asked full of fake enthusiasm. I frowned, this was different. She normally went out of her way to ignore me.

"Fine, the twins and I played a couple rounds of Quiditch, messed with Percy and..." I said and was about to go in to a story when she cut me off. I blinked, and looked over at Fred for help, he just shrugged.

"Well that is nice. Fred how was your summer?" she said looking at GEORGE, coming to sit between me and GEORGE, I mean how stupid could she be - mixing up Fred and George, it issn't that hard to tell them a part... Ok maybe it is. She leaned forward, pressing herself against GEORGE and somehow managed to push me further away from him. I rolled my eyes when I realised what she was trying to do. It was no secret that Angelina fancied the Weasley twins, so when she saw George's - or well in her mind Fred's - arm around me, she got a tad jealous. Great. I've now got a jealous Angelina to worry about.

"I'm George." George said dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, how silly of me. How was your summer George?" she corrected. I rolled my eyes again and mimicked her behind her back, making Fred and Lee both snicker. George also cracked a smile, although it did look slightly uncomfortable. I watched as Angelina made or tried to make conversation with George, trying to sound funny and witty. I held back a snort when she mentioned how big a Quiditch fan she was - she didn't know a thing until I taught her last year, ok maybe a bit of an exaggeration she did know some stuff but I had to correct her in some areas.

Anyway, George was visibly uncomfortable with the situation; he kept wiggling around in his seat and glancing at me, his eyes pleading for me to do something. I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what to do or how to get rid of her and not really wanting to give her a motive to kill me while I am sleeping. Luckily for him though, Fred came to his rescue.

"Hey, Ang. Sorry to cut this, umm, thing, short but me, George and Kat have to get into our robes." Fred said not really sure how to word whatever if was she was trying to do.

"Oh, right well. I suppose if you must." She started, still looking at George with a dreamy expression on her face, and not moving.

"Oh, we must." I added in since she hadn't moved to get up.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Bye George. Bye Fred. Bye Lee. Kat." She said, clearly not wanting to go. She looked at George with pleading eyes, asking him to let her stay. I glared at her. Standing up, I pushed her more towards the door.

"Bye Angie, see you later. Right yeah. Umm, bye." I said then shut the door on her face. She glared at me through the window, before wandering off down the corridor, probably going to the compartment that held Katie and Alicia. I sighed in relieve once I saw she was gone and fell back onto the chair, this time beside Fred. Fred patted my arm with sympathy.

"I know how you feel mate, she's a bloody nightmare." I nodded in agreement.

"Bloody hell, I never thought she would leave." George added, brushing himself down as if to get rid of any Angelina left on him. Lee laughed at the three of us.

"What?" the twins and I asked simultaneously, the three of us confused as to why he was laughing.

"You never normally put up with people you don't like. What makes Angie different?"

"Well, for one mate. The three of us know you like her. Plus, Kat rooms with her. We'd rather not have us a prankster down because Kat has to sleep with one eye open." Fred explained laughing as Lee went slightly red. I smiled at his reaction, he so liked her. I was about to start teasing when I noticed how close to Hogwarts we actually were.

"Fred you know how you mentioned getting robes on?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, I think we probably should." I said, pointing out the window at the castle. The three of them followed my finger before snapping into action.

"Bloody hell!" George shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the compartment, Fred following close behind. Welegged it back to our compartment. Throwing ourselves into the small space. Nearly falling all over the floor. I quickly changed into my cat form and leapt up onto the overhead luggage holders. I pulled out their robes with my mouth and threw it down to them, before grabbing my own throwing it down to George and jumping onto the ground. I transformed back and took the robe from George's hands, literally throwing it on over my head. Placing my arms in the sleeves, I began to make myself look presentable. Quickly flattening my robes and sorting my hair as I tried to avoid the twins as they sorted themselves out, throwing limbs everywhere. Eventually, I was done. I looked reasonable and just in time. The whistle then sounded, signalling for us we had arrived at Hogsmeed. I looked up at the two boys, who were both grinning from ear to ear, and motioned for them to start leaving the compartment. They complied, opening the door and being the gentlemen they are, bowed and allowed me to leave first. I laughed as they came up beside me outside the door and each took one of my arms, leading me outside onto the platform.

The two of them let go of my arm, jumped down onto the platform before offering me a hand. Fred this time had my broken one, so used my arm to guide me off the train instead. The two of them then took my arm again and lead me over to the magic carriages. We waved over to Hagrid as we passed. We walked in silence until George broke it.

"Lovely evening for a walk. Is it not Fred?" he said in a posh accent, mimicking many of the Slytherin's that came from big families.

"Oh, yes quite. Do you agree Miss Jones?" Fred replied, in the same posh tone. I smiled before adding.

"I do agree Mr and Mr Weasley, but I do believe it would be improved if we had a better view." I pointed at the trees of the forbidden forest as I said this, holding back a shiver.

"Oh I don't know," said George, gaining my full attention, "I'm kind of enjoying the view I have." He finished looking at me, I felt myself blush and look down at the ground. George nudged me, pulling my attention back to him, before he nodded over to Fred who was gazing over at Katie Bell, one of my only girl friends at Hogwarts. I smirked and looked back at George, before leaning closer and whispering, "I think Freddie has a bit of a crush." George chuckled quietly at my remark, meaning I could feel his breath on my cheek. I smiled softly, liking the feeling I got when he was near, but all too soon did he pull away. I saw a small blush on his cheek after he had pulled away and he seemed to be kind of nervous for some reason. I shrugged it off, and climbed on to the carriage that stopped right in front of us before either of the twins could object.

The ride to Hogwarts didn't consist of much, mainly just prank planning and thinking of ways to get out of class. We were one of the first to arrive at the castle and walked straight in taking out usual seats, near the front so we could see all the first years and make bets, with me in the middle of the two of them. We waited patiently for the hall to fill up and talked to lots of fellow Gryffindor's, like Katie and Alicia. Finally, once the hall was completely full, it was time for the sorting ceremony.

Everyone went quiet as soon as the doors to the grand hall flew open. Professor McGonagall led the bunch of first years in; the three of us snickered at their amazed faces. They looked so innocent. I smiled as the twins began to pull faces of pain while I looked at them with eyes full of pity and whispered "Sorry." To them as they passed. Needless to say, most of them looked really scared now. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Fred holding out a sickle.

"I bet you one sickle, the girl with the bushy hair over there beside Harry, goes into Ravenclaw." I frowned and looked over at her. She didn't look like a slytherin, that's for sure. Hufflepuff was a possibility, but I doubted it. Ravenclaw though, I could see her being a bit of a bookworm, it would suit her, so yeah Ravenclaw. Gryffindor however, she may be able to fit in here. I deliberated for a moment before turning back to him.

"I'm going for Gryffindor." I told him as I shook his hand confirming our bet. He looked at me ludicrously.

"Gryffindor? Nah, she looks more like a book worm. Not that brave." I shrugged in response before turning to George.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm. Nah. I have to agree with Fred. Ravenclaw."

I nodded, now a bit worried I would have to pay up. I looked back towards the first years to notice that the stool and the hat were now sitting out, and Professor McGonagall was glaring at the three of us slightly. I smiled at her as I nudged Fred and George to return their attention to the sorting rather than the betting. Just as they turned the hat begin to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff is are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After this the whole hall burst into applause. The three of us started cheering, deciding to add a bit more atmosphere in the room. We looked over to Ron, who certainly didn't look happy. Who would? Making him worry about fighting a troll, when all you really had to do was try on a hat. Who wouldn't be angry? I laughed at the glare he sent in my direction when he noticed my staring. I winked in return and then returned to looking at the hat.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. We all watched in anticipation, wanting to know if she would become a part of the Gryffindor family.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. Fred, George and I all groaned and leaned back; waiting for the Hufflepuff's to finish greeting their new member. We leaned forward again, when we noticed Professor M standing up.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah, we groaned again and moved back as the Hufflepuff's continued their party.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Again we groaned, especially when we never heard any cheering, Ravenclaws were so dull sometimes, they were probably just shaking hands and saying 'welcome to our house. How do you do?'

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, dull.

Then our first, first year appeared.

"Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and ourtable exploded with cheers as per our usual greeting. The twins began catcalling as she came to sit down. Lots of Gryffindors began greeting her, including me and the boys who stretched over and offered her our hands.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." We said together. She shook her hands, looking rather intimidated and muttered thanks; we smiled before leaning back and waiting for the next name.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" was next. She became a Slytherin. Good, we didn't want her anyway.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" The three of us sat up a little; George had bet Fred that he would be a Gryffindor.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" That's fine. He looked too friendly.

"Finnigan, Seamus," I watched him closely, He had been thesandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, I had bet George he would be a Gryffindor as well. He sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. I smiled at George who grudgingly handed over a sickle.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall announced. I sat up; it was the bushy haired girl. It was easy to see she was keen as she practically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Fred groaned, while I threw my hands in the air. I gestured for him to give me the money, which he did and then turned to the girl to welcome her to both Gryffindor and Hogwarts.

The next was some kid called Neville Longbottom, the boy who'd - I heard - kept losing his toad. I held in a laugh as he fell over on his way to the stool. I personally wasn't sure about his one. He wasn't a Slytherin or Ravenclaw that was for sure. The hat also couldn't seem to decide. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," we all cheered, then rolled with laughter as he left the stool still wearing it. We laughed as we watched him sheepishly pass it on to the next person.

"MacDougal, Morag." Who became a Hufflepuff, meaning I lost a sickle to Fred, stupid Hufflepuff.

Malfoy was next. We watched as he swaggered forward when his name was called glaring at him. We knew he was bad news even before the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. The greasy haired slimy git.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"Finally, never thought we would get to him. As soon as his name was called, people began to whisper in shock, not believing he was actually here. George, Fred and I had a good idea he would be going into Gryffindor, but we weren't too sure. Everyone went silent as we watched him climb up the steps to sit on the stool. Practically everyone was leaning forward in anticipation. No one seemed to be breathing as the hat was placed on his head. We all sat in silence, waiting, until the hat finally screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole of our table burst out in loud cheers. I noticed Percy, began to shake Harry's hand, and didn't seem to look like he would ever let go. I laughed at Harry's discomfort, before helping him out by taking his hand from Percy and shaking it once myself. I then joined my boys in chanting "We Got Potter!" over and over. Gradually we calmed down enough for the last few to get their chance to get sorted.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy taller than both Harry and Ron, joined us at the Gryffindor table, causing another round of cheers.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, as I said dull.

Then it was Ron's turn.

He was looking kind of pale as he walked up to the stool. I crossed my fingers, hoping Ron would be like the rest of the family. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Ron's face if he wasn't in our house. We had to wait for the longest second of my life before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins and I screamed and clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to Harry

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy, the pompous git. Although not even he could annoy me right now, all my family were in the house - except from Ginny but we all knew she would get in here, no problem.

The last named called was "Zabini, Blaise." who was made a Slytherin, lucky them. Professor McGonagall then rolled up her scroll indicating the sorting was finished and took the Sorting Hat away.

This year was certainly going to be interesting, especially with Harry Potter in our house.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! Next chapter! Fun times!**

**i would like to thank pookybinky for the review, and since they were the only one to review, their will be kissing later on, but the main romance stuff I'm hoping will appear in the next story... Which is still a maybe.**

**Oh and thank you for the new favs and follows, can't forget you people. Cheers! Means a lot! Really it does!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know what you think about this and any ideas as to revenge pranks or just stuff that the three of them can do to waste time.**

**Thank you.**

**so without further ado, I don't own HP - pfft I wish. Kathryn's mine and here's the chapter...**

We sat with excited grins on our face looking froward to two things - 1 the food we knew would appear soon and 2 the new school year that we knew would bring a whole lot of new ideas for us. We watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide, a huge smile on his face that could match ours.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, our cheering extra loud as per usual. Professor Dumbledore was one of our favourite teachers, neck and neck with Professor McGonagall, though we would never admit it.

The twins and I turned back to the plates after Dumbledore had completed his speech. The plates and goblets had by now magically filled with food and Butterbeer. Thank goodness, I was starving. Everyone - including myself - tucked in, enjoying the amazing food that the kitchen elves had prepared. I noticed all the older students pilling up their plates, probably knowing that with the twins and my appetites, it wouldn't take long for us to finish our meals and the rest of the food in front of us. It wasn't our fault - the food was way too good here, just below Molly standard. Yes, it was that good.

During the meal, we didn't speak much, only stopping long enough to ask if someone enjoyed summer or how some first years were feeling about starting Hogwarts. Fred, George and I never spoke to one another during the first feast back, it was like a little break from the other two and an unspoken rule that we all followed. It was nice to hear from other people for a change, although I would never trade the twins for them. The twins brought new things everyday whereas the normal law abiding friend would not.

Soon - or well too soon for some people (Fred) - main courses were finished and we were onto pudding, George's and my favourite part of the meal. Fred's was the main course, I know he's weird, who in the right state of mind likes main courses more than pudding?

George and I each grabbed a bit of everything - some ice cream which came in every flavour you could think of (I mainly had chocolate though - best flavour ever!), apple pies - not as good as Molly's - , treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jelly, rice pudding and banoffee pie. Not to say, George and I both felt really fat after eating all of that, but Merlin was it worth it.

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I was about to grab another éclair. I almost had it in my hand, when the deserts disappeared with a little poof. Fred noticed this and began laughing at the frown on my face; I elbowed him in the stomach in retort. I could see that he was about to comment on using violence, when George cleared his throat. We both looked at him, confused as to why he stopped us. He gestured using his head to the teachers table where Professor Snape and McGonagall were glaring at,or in the general direction of the three of us. The two of us laughed a little at their looks, earning more intense glares that could have caused us to go six feet under if you catch my drift. The two of us, realising why they were glaring at us so intensely, returned our attention fully to the teachers table, where Professor Dumbledore had stood up.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." As he said this I noticed him looking in our direction, the three of us shared a glance before putting on our cheeky/innocent smiles and looking back at him. Why of earth would he look at us after saying that? Would we ever do such a thing? Nope, never, not in a million years... Pfft, yeah we have and probably will again, after I get over my little problem I have with spiders at the moment.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore finished. No magic in the corridors, ok got it, we'll do more. Quidditch team, already on it. But knowing he was serious about the painful death bit, I made a mental note to not let the twins convince me to go and scout it out, not that I thought they would, but just in case. You never knew with those two. So unpredictable.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I smiled and got ready to sing the song in the special tune we had picked during the holidays. A special tradition the twins and I had come up with once we'd found out from Charlie that Professor Dumbledore often requested we sing it on the first evening back. The discussion over which song to pick often took us a day. A day filled with relentless arguing between the three of us. One of us suggesting a song the other two degrading it and then suggesting another song for the other two to destroy. This year however had been different, it took us a matter of minutes to decide after we'd heard it at a recent event.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, like a snake, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And everyone began to sing at their own pace:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times, last of us all, the three of us. Who had chosen the most cheery song we could think off - the funeral march. We put on deep voices and swayed to our tune as we sang it with the boy's arms over my shoulders. Trying to make it as entertaining for the other students as possible.

The three of us had heard it when Molly's however many great uncle had died during the summer and the whole family had been forced to go to the funeral - even though we had never known the man. During the funeral we were not allowed to sit near each other, Percy had suggested that - the git - so the pew had gone like this: Bill, Fred, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, George, Ginny, Ron, Percy then finally me. I had been placed beside Percy. Percy. Who had decided that? We couldn't stand each other. He had gone on for hours about how sad it all was, and hadn't let me pass any notes across him to George. He wouldn't even let me ask Ron to pass me a tissue to blow my nose! He had sat theirs making comments every so often over how great the man was - whoever he was- and I had To sit their and listen to every word. Clawing my own eyes out would have been more interesting and fun. It was SO dull. I know funerals are supposed to be for remembering and being sad about your loss and I was truly sorry that the man had died, but i hadn't known the man, how could I truly understand the loss if I hadn't lost anything? I don't get it. I don't understand funerals.

Fred, George and I had had a conversation afterwards, that's when we'd decided it would be our song. In memory of the great how ever many uncle that had died. also during the discussion I discovered that I for one would never want a funeral like that, and neither would Fred and George. The three of us agreed that our funerals would literally put the fun in funeral and the other two would have to make sure it lived up to our usual joking alive selfs and nothing dull and boring - even if it went against what Molly wanted.

Dumbledore conducted our last few lines of our amazing singing with his wand and when we had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest, obviously enjoying our amazing talent. The three of us bowed while laughing, just enjoying the moment. We always have enjoyed the little things we do together, that's why we always do pranks together, memories.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. Moved by our voices, which sounded nothing _at all_ like a cat being killed. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

We smiled at him before standing up and heading towards the dormitory. We climbed up the flights of stairs, trying at least to work off the food the three of us had packed in ourselves. As soon as we hit the portrait, George told her the password. The portrait swung open, welcoming us back to our home away from home.

We walked into the room that had red and gold draped all around, adding to the homely feel. The mismatched chairs and couches that lay around added character To the little room that helped us cone up with ideas that caused so much pain to others. The whole room just screamed Gryffindor. Our signature lion was displayed multiple times around the room.

The three of us walked straight over to our couch. We always sat there, rain or shine, night or day, for planning or plotting. We'd sat on it so much I wouldn't be surprised if our butt shapes have been permanently marked on it. This is where the magic happened. Where all our ideas came together. Where memories were created. Where chaos erupted from. Where fun lived. Where we sat.

George plonked himself down on the far right side, Fred claimed the left, leaving me to sit between the two - right in the middle. Our typical seating plan. Once the three of us were down, we simultaneously put our feet up on the table that was opposite the couch - like always.

"Well," I sighed, crossing my arms and laying my head on George. He instinctively placed his arm around me. I smiled enjoying the warmth I felt in my chest at the simple gesture.

"Today's been... interesting." Fred finished. I felt George nod in agreement. I was however to tired to even nod, so instead settled for sighing in agreement.

"I don't know about you two, but," George started to say before I cut him off.

"You're too tired to even think about starting our schemes that we have planned."

"How'd you know?" he asked, not even really surprised. I chuckled slightly.

"Cause, we're all like that mate." Fred replied, looking like he would fall asleep any minute. I didn't say anything and just cuddled in closer to George, closing my eyes.

"Maybe we should go to bed." George suggested through a yawn. I shook my head, and tried to get closer to George, loving the heat radiating off of him. I felt him laugh quietly as I tried to bury my head further into his chest.

"Good idea." Fred said, though not even moving to get up.

"Well, get up then." George replied. I chuckled a little knowing where this was heading.

"Your idea. You get up."

"No you."

"You."

"You."

Their arguing was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the unconsciousness of sleep. A smile still planted firmly on my face.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! New chapter, as always on a Sunday... Please Please Please review!**

**as always I don't own HP, just Kathryn...**

"Kathryn." I heard someone whisper.

"Kathryn." Someone tried again. I frowned a little that time; no one calls me that but Mrs Weasley when I am getting yelled at. My mother was the only one I let call me that on a daily basis.

"Lee, stop calling her that. If you don't and she wakes up, you will get punched." I heard George whisper.

"Plus, if you want to wake someone up it's probably better and faster to do it like this." Fred whispered. I could hear him stepping closer.

"Fred what are you doing?" George asked wearily.

"Waking her up." He replied before he yelled. "KAT!" at the top of his lungs right beside my ear. I screamed. My eyes opened wide in surprise. I rolled over trying to punch the git, before realising I was still in the couch. I landed on the floor, hurting my wrist, with curses aimed at Fred streaming out of my mouth. I glared over at the prat, who smiled innocently in return. Cursing at him again I hauled myself up of the ground - minding my wrist - and was about to punch him when George stepped in front of me, blocking of his twins.

"You ok?" he asked. I glared; my eyes probably blood shot and my hair all over the place from being woken up so suddenly, plus my wrist hurt again. No, I was not ok and I wanted revenge.

"I'll take that silence and hostile glare as a no." Was George's reply. My glare softened a little, as I remembered it wasn't his idea. I looked around George to see his twin smiling at me, his eyes dancing with joy at my annoyance. I returned my gaze to George.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked, trying not to seem annoyed at him.

"First day of school, remember. We haven't got our first detention yet, and time to beat our old record." He explained. I nodded, remembering that conversation we had.

"Yeah, ok I get that part. But why not just nudge me or shake me? Why yell at the top of your lungs, in my EAR, knowing I'll probably injure an already injured wrist in the process as I fell of the couch." I asked letting all my anger out. George looked at me with surprise, then turned his head and glared at Fred. I looked round George to see Fred looking appalled with himself. Lee looked slightly guilty, but not as much as Fred.

"Why are you even friends with me Kat? That's the third time in two day's I've hurt you. I'm such a prat." Fred said. I frowned, before smiling softly at him. I moved around George and over to Fred.

"You aren't a prat Fred. I am friends with you because you're a funny and great person not to mention a prankster. You and I are as bad as each other; we don't know when to stop. I mean how many times have I hurt you and then hurt you again? Answer, too many. The real question should be why does George put up with us?" I explained giving him a quick hug. Fred smiled at me before we both looked at George, waiting for an explanation.

"If I didn't, the both of you would have probably managed to kill each other by now. Plus, where's the fun with normal friends and brothers. I mean look at Ron, he's a bit boring not like you, you great prat." He explained pointing at Fred, "Then there's wood, who I'll be honest isn't that big a friend, but you are WAY better than him." I smiled, I knew they both cared about me already, and I knew they were both way to over protective. They claim it's because they promised my mother before she died, they would look after me but I know they are protective of all their friends and family, even Percy. I know how secretly they were proud Ron wanted to be like us and had managed to take the pranking supplies without them noticing. I knew they liked Lee's company and if he was ever threatened they would be there for him. I knew them. My two best friends. My boys. I knew them.

I felt a tug at my arm, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"So, are you going to get dressed? Or are we waiting here for you all day?" Fred asked pushing me over towards the stairs to the girls dorm. I smirked at his impatience before sprinting up the stairs to put on clean robes and uniform. I reached my room, which I shared with Katie, Alicia and Angelina. Walking through the door, I glanced around. I silently cheered noticing all the beds were empty, meaning I could grab my pranking supplies for the day without having to be sneaky about it. I rummaged through my trunk quickly grabbing a few dung bombs and Hiccough sweets before grabbing some clean clothes and heading toward the bathroom. I changed into a shirt and tie, which I left untucked and loose. I also put on a plaited skirt and knee high socks, before slipping my shoes on. I then grabbed my fresh robes before legging it back down the stairs to see the three boys lying around on random chairs, waiting.

I smiled, noticing Fred's back was to me. I silently creeped over to him like a ninja. I silently took a deep breath in. I leaned down before shouting as loud as I could, "I'M READY!" in his ear. No need to say, but he was a little surprised. I laughed when I saw him jump the height of himself. He turned and glared at me, which didn't faze me in the slightest. I smiled innocently in return, before turning to Lee and George to mouth thanks to them, for not giving me away. George winked in return whereas Lee just gave a little nod. I smirked, looking back at Fred.

"I see what you mean. You can be just as bad as me." He said, still glaring and rubbing his ear. The rest of us laughed at his remark, and I could see his lips twitching into a smile.

"Come on Fred. You have to admit. It was a little funny." I sang prodding his arm, trying to get a smile back on his face. I watched as he began to smile a little, more than likely thinking about my reaction more than his own. He nodded a little, showing he did actually find it a little funny.

"Come on you lot. I want food." Lee said, drawing all our attentions to the portrait which he had opened and was standing just outside of. The three of us shared another glance before walking out of the portrait and down to breakfast. Once outside of the common room, booth George and Fred grabbed one of my hands and placed it through there arms, making me feel like I was being escorted down. I laughed a little at their chivalry, that hardly ever came out, and allowed my arms to remain linked with theirs.

We arrived it the great hall and walked in laughing about what Lee had done to his brother over the holidays. We had managed to just get to the Gryffindor table, when we were met by the one and only Professor McGonagall. She quickly handed us our third year timetables without a word, before rushing off to some seventh years. The four of us silently watched her dash about, chuckling slightly as she told of some Slytherins who had gotten in her way. We sat down together and quickly ate our meals before looking at our timetables and comparing it.

"Fred and I have potions first. What about you two?" George reported glumly. I sighed before telling him in the same disappointed tone that I too had potions, with Professor Snape first. We looked at lee, who said that he actually had defence against the dark arts first. Lucky git.

"Well at least we are going to get our first detention soon." I said trying to put a positive spin on things.

"Knowing Snape, he probably won't even give us one. He'll know we want one." Fred muttered glaring at the bit of paper that had ruined our day.

"Yeah, he'll probably just ignore us." George added. I punched the two of them causing the two of them to look at me and groan in pain.

"Stop being so bloody pessimistic." I said as they rubbed the spot I had hit them.

"You know, if you weren't a chaser you'd probably make a good beater with strength like that." Fred pointed out, frowning in pain. I paused, thinking over the compliment. Never heard that one before.

"Thanks, but I'm quite happy being a chaser." I told them, happy with the subject change.

"So am I. Makes Gryffindor so much easier to beat when you have players like that." Someone said form behind us. The three of us turned in sync. Glaring at the person who had intruded on our conversation then made fun of me.

Adrian Pucey. Slytherin chaser.

He looked smugly down at me. I frowned, my glare hardening in return.

"I am a way better chaser than you." I said angrily. He smirked.

"That so. Want to bet on it."

"I don't bet with Slytherins." I hissed.

"What's the matter? Scared." He cooed, trying to anger me. Me being the idiot I was, reacted.

"Of you? Not a chance."

"Then I bet you I will score more than you on the next Slytherin verses Gryffindor game." He challenged. I could see Fred and George signalling for me to decline, but what can I say? I am an idiot.

"Alright. If you win, what happens?" I asked.

"Simple, you have to throw the next game." he said still with the stupid smile on his face. I frowned, throwing the next game could make me Gryffindor enemy number one.

"And if I win?" I asked nervously.

"I will not play for the next game, and buy you a new broomstick." He said holding up his hand.

"How about you throw the next game and buy me three new sets of pranking supplies." I suggested, also holding up my hand. He smirked.

"Done."

We shook hands. He then smiled, waved and sauntered off. I turned back to the table before my jaw hit the table. What had I just done?

"Oh man. What have I just done?" I asked myself, George though heard me and answered.

"You just bet your chance of playing for Gryffindor next year, your friends and your respect for a box of pranking supplies." The anger of what I had just done clear in his voice.

"I am an idiotic, prat."

"Yeah, you are. You just bet with a Slytherin." Fred commented this time. I looked up at them, my voice full of determination.

"Thanks Fred, I never noticed." I muttered sarcastically. He heard me though and snorted, but before he could retort Lee butted in.

"Your and idiot! You just bet your as well as George and Fred's reputation! Which took over a year of pranking to build up! For three boxes of pranking stuff!" He ranted, glaring at me. I flinched a little at having it all laid out for me. George and Fred seeing the flinch glared at Lee.

"She didn't exactly... ruin us. Just maybe set us back a bit." Fred spat at Lee, causing Lee to flinch a little. I hit Fred slightly, telling him it was enough. I sighed realising they wouldn't stop glaring at him for his comment.

"Lee's right guys. I've ruined us." I admitted, before streaming into a long trail of curses all aimed at myself, as well as a few at Slytherin, but mainly myself. Ididn't stop until a hand clamped firmly over my mouth.

"We are not ruined." George said, looking pointedly at me. I smiled before realising he couldn't see me. I licked hi hand, causing him to remove it, then smiled at him. Fred laughed slightly at our interaction. I smiled over to him. I realised now it was more than just my reputation on the line now, and I had to solve the problem.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to win the next game and I'm going to have to be the one to make sure we do."

"Yeah, otherwise you're going to get killed by the rest of the house." Lee said.

"I know, but I'm going to need your guy help. That prat will tell the others on the team, I'm going to be a target before and during the match. You guys are gonna have to help me watch my own back." I added in, kinda sheepishly as I realised I was a slight liability now. The three boys shared a glance before looking at me smiling.

"We're with you Kat." Fred said.

"Through thick and thin." Added George.

"No matter where," - Fred

"or when." - George

"We're with you." They finished together. Lee just smiled at me and nodded, indicating he agreed with what the twins were saying. I placed an arm around each twin and pulled them into an awkward one armed three way hug.

"We'll then boys. We're in for a busy year." I said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**First off, I've got some good news and I've got bad news...**

**Good news - here it is guys - chapter eight. Yay! And it's quite a long chapter.**

**Bad news - I'm not here for the next two Sundays, so I won't be able to update... :(**

**I know I'm a terrible person. But I promise I will try to get home early after my holiday and update.**

**So with that sad news, I want to thank all you lovely people that recently followed and favourited my story... I means a lot! Really it does! Thank you.**

**As always, please review... I want to know what you think. **

**I don't own Harry Potter... Just Kat.**

Classes of the first day of school went as expected. We received two detentions, one from Snape - surprise, surprise - for breathing in his almighty presence. The other one was from Professor Vector for charming some parchment to wrap around a Ravenclaw after they had knocked George and how smart he was. It was quite funny actually, watching him panic as I charmed the paper to slowly began to float up to his head and start wrapping him like a mummy. I doubt Professor Vector would have ever known it was us, if it wasn't for Fred's never ending laughter at my amazing idea. If he had shut up then I think we would have gotten away scot free. Professor Vector clearly wasn't as amused as Fred and had handed me out a detention, not to be out done the twins then began to charm and jinx random objects and people, earning them one too.

Other classes weren't too bad; Professor Flitwick as usual found our lack of attention and poor attempts quite funny although scolding us occasionally. Professor McGonagall reprimanded us many times although couldn't bring herself to take points of us nor give us a detention, although when she found out we already had two, she wasn't as amused with us.

But other than that nothing bad happened. No Slytherin threats. No Angelina annoying me. No Percy hanging around calling me Kathryn.

I leaned back on our couch, thinking of how my day could get any better, before I decided it couldn't. Both me and the twins had had a decent day, and I was really looking forward to our detention, the three of us were planning on heading down to the kitchens afterward making it all worth it.

I closed my eyes, placing my hands behind my head and leaned further into the couch, enjoying the little time I had away from the boys. The three of them had decided they were setting up a prank down in the dungeons, just outside the Slytherin common room, they had offered me the chance to help but I felt I could use some time away from them. Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with them but a little peace and quiet every now and then was nice too. I could feel myself beginning to nod off into the world of unconsciousness as I sat there. I was about to let sleep take me when I felt the couch dip on either side of me. I felt one arm wrap around my shoulders and automatically leaned into the touch.

"Kat, we have to leave soon." George whispered in my ear. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw he was the one with his arm around me. I closed my eyes again.

"Do we have to?" I whined. I felt George's chest rumble as he chuckled at me.

"Yes, unless you want another detention." He replied.

"Sooo, we don't have to go. I don't mind getting another detention." I said snuggling into him more. On my right, I heard Fred laugh.

"Oh, we know you don't and neither do we but we're not doing anything else tonight are we? May as well." I felt Fred get up after making his comment. Not fully trusting him since what he did to me this morning, I opened my right eye to watch him. He walked over to the stairs that lead to the boy's dormitory and started to climb them. I reclosed my eyes, listening instead, for his return. I felt George begin to rub my arm gently, trying to wake me up slightly. I smiled in response to this movement and sat up a little straighter, proving I was still awake and conscious to my surroundings.

"Could you at least open your eyes?" he asked. I smirked at the question. Turning so I was facing him, I opened my eyes. My first sight was of his amazing eyes. We both held each other's gaze, getting lost in each other's eyes. I don't know how long we sat there just looking at each other. I could have sat there forever, but Fred had other ideas.

"Ummm, you two done?" he asked from beside me. George blinked and coughed uncomfortably before looking away. I frowned, looking down as I shook of the waves of disappointment running through me. I looked up and smiled at Fred.

"Sorry Fred, what were you saying?" I asked politely.

"Just asking if you were ready to go. I grabbed the map, somestink pellets and some prototype fainting fancies."

"You know those won't work, right? I mean we did just come up with them, they haven't been tested yet and we've only just started this whole joke shop idea." I pointed out, glancing nervously at the sweet like things he just put in his pocket.

"We can work it out during the two detentions. It'll be fine. Don't worry." Fred said waving it off. I shrugged, knowing we would be discussing it and I didn't feel like arguing.

"Well, let's go." I said, hauling myself up. George also got up at the same time. I noticed he had been unusually quiet at the idea of taking our own homemade fainting sweets. Looking at him, I noticed he looked disappointed, and whenever he looked at Fred a glare would come over his face. I didn't like that look on his face, it made him look mean and uncaring,nothing at all like the real George. Turns out I wasn't the only one to notice the change in George's demeanour.

I gestured for Fred to go on ahead, to which he complied, glancing uneasily at his brother. I smiled reassuringly, silently telling him, I would work it out. I watched Fred leave through the portrait before taking George's hand and following.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked once we were on the stair case, a couple of metres behind Fred.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, me and Fred both noticed it. There must be something." I tried again. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm fine Kat. I just need to talk to Fred about something." He said, seemingly annoyed. I glanced at the ground, hurt. I dropped his hand. He turned and looked at me questioningly.

"I'll wait here. Go and talk to him." I said crossing my arms over my chest, upset he couldn't talk to me about it. He frowned at me before a light smile appeared on his face.

"I'll talk to him later. It's fine. I'm sorry." He reached back at retook my hand, dragging me over to where Fred had stopped to wait for us.

"Alright, you two. Enough lovey dovey stuff. Let's go have some fun." Fred announced as we turned round the corner, heading towards Filtch's office. His comment caused both me and George to blush and look away from each other awkwardly.

We continued on to the office just joking about, planting stink pellets in awkward places, laughing as we went, until we were right outside filch's office door.

"Care to do the honours milady?" Fred asked bowing in front of me and gesturing towards the door. I smirked at the gesture.

"Thank you, kind sir." I replied before raising my hand and knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" a voice said from the other side. We smiled at each other, before the three of us spoke together.

"Here for our detention."

"Right, right. You should be strung up by your ankles, not cleaning pots." We heard him mutter before opening the door. George frowned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at the protectiveness displayed by the little action. I could hear both Fred and George snickering as Filtch kept muttering to himself about our punishment and what it should be.

The three of us followed him as he walked towards one of the many classrooms in the castle. He unlocked the door and led us in.

"Clean these pots. You're not allowed to use magic." He muttered, pointing a boney crooked finger in my face. I smiled innocently, or tried to, through a grimace as his finger nearly touched his nose. Fred noticed my face and pulled me back a bit.

"Okay. We get it. No magic." George said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the classroom. We picked up a cloth and acted like we were actually going to do work, ignoring Filtch's ongoing mutterings about punishments and children and how terrible us three are. We kept scrubbing until we heard the muttering cease and the door close. I threw my rag down into the cauldron I was standing over and looked over at my boys. The two of them had already sat down and seemed to have already started talking about our plans.

"Oi! You're not talking about our shop without me are you?" I asked, putting on an annoyed tone. The two red heads looked over at me, grinning like mad men.

"Of course not."

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smirked before walking over and joining them on the floor.

"So, I think we have about two hours before ol' Filtch comes back." Fred said taking the marauder's map from his pocket. I grabbed the map from his hand and took out my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said tapping the piece of parchment. I smiled as I watched the writing appear across the previously blank parchment.

"Why is it when you're about neither of us gets to do that?" George asked pointing at the map. I looked up at him about to apologise when I noticed he was smiling at me. I smiled in return and handed him the map, pointing at the corridor just outside the room we were in. He nodded, indicating he knew that's where we were.

"Right, according to the map, no one is on this side of the castle on this floor." He said to me and Fred before looking up and smiling. "We're all on our own."

Fred and I shared a glance before smirking over at George. We could do whatever we wanted until Filtch came back, and the three of us knew that. Tonight was going to be good.

Fred stood up and glanced around the room.

"Well, if we are going to work on our fainting fancies, at least we have enough cauldrons to practice the recipe."

"Yeah I'm sure we do." I agreed also looking around, although I remained seated. "But, did you take down the parchment with the recipe or any ingredients?"

"Always the downer, aren't you Kat." George said, giving me a nudge. I glared at him before getting up and wandering around like Fred. I walked behind the pile of cauldrons expecting to just find more dirty things to clean, when I came across a door.

"Hey, Guys." I shouted, creeping over to the door.

"Yeah." George replied.

"I found a door. Does the map say where it leads?" I asked. I heard George get up and walk over to me.

"Yeah, it's on the map but it doesn't say what's in it or where it goes." George muttered, looking from the map to the door.

"Should we open it?"

"Of course we should." Fred said coming up beside the two of us. He reached a hand out completely ignorant of any dangers that could be on the other side. I was tempted to slap his hand away and walk away but my mischievous and curious side wouldn't allow it. I was just hoping that this time curiosity would not kill the Kat.

Fred placed his hand on the door handle. He turned and smiled at us, clearly looking forward to it. He looked back at the door. Twisted the handle. He then pulled the door wide open. The three of us peered inside, and let out a collected sigh.

It was just a broom cupboard.

Well that was our excitement over for the night. I walked into the cupboard and looked around, hoping to find something amazing that could entertain us for a while. No such luck. It was completely empty of anything but a few brooms and a mop. I sighed again and wandered out.

"Nothing there then?" George asked, still staring at the map standing just outside the door. I nudged him as I walked by, silently saying shut up. He smirked into the map.

"So, what you two want to do? Go to the kitchens? Leave a stink pellet trail? Do our detention without magic?" Fred suggested. The three of us began to laugh at the last one.

"How about exploring this side of the castle?" I suggested.

"We've already explored every inch of this place." George reminded me. I shrugged before turning to him.

"Yeah, but we could still find things we've not seen before, like... like... a broom cupboard."

"Yes, Kat. Because they are so interesting." Fred muttered. I glared over at him.

"So, Mr I don't know what to do but I will turn down any idea that anyone else comes up with, what do you want to do?"

"I suppose exploring does sound good." He admitted, "But, George is right. We have looked around every inch of this place."

"McGonagall is on her way down the corridor that leads to this room." George announced breaking up the conversation on what to do. The three of us quickly got up and walked over to the cauldrons we had each dropped our rags into. I heard George quickly mutter mischief managed to make the map once again become a blank piece of parchment. I quickly began to clean the cauldron I was beside as McGonagall came into the room.

"What on earth do you three think you are doing?" she asked.

"Cleaning cauldrons." George replied, giving her a cheeky grin. I snorted at his reply.

"Well, I can see that Mr Weasley. But I am referring to the dung bombs that I believe you placed in the dungeons."

"What on earth do you mean Professor?" Fred asked feigning innocence.

"We have never done and would never do such a thing." George added. We smiled innocently at her, knowing they had no evidence to prove it was us. I wasn't there anyway, and I wasn't about to go down for their prank.

"Right. Well, you three better not be found to have done it otherwise the three of you will have detentions for the week. Is that clear Miss Jones, Mr and Mr Weasley?" she asked, not impressed by our innocent acting. We smiled and nodded at her, knowing there was probably no evidence to prove it was us.. I mean them. She nodded her head in reply before walking out and slamming the door behind her. I winced as the door shut.

"Well, that went well." Fred said dropping his cloth. I glanced over at him.

"I swear you two. If I get taken down for a prank I did not commit, I will get revenge on both of you." I growled pointing at either one of them. "I don't mind getting in trouble for my own jokes but I am not going down for yours!"

"It's fine Kat. We won't get caught and even if we were you wouldn't get in trouble; me and Fred would make sure of that." I snorted in reply.

"Yeah, right. The whole school are under the impression that you two can't do anything without me and I can't do anything without you two."

"Well they're wrong then. Because, I certainly don't need you or George to pull a prank." Fred said, doing a very good impression of Percy. I glared at him.

"Really? I thought you needed me for look out?"

"I would be just fine on my own. Thanks."

"What? Without me? As if." George added.

"Just because you two need me, doesn't mean I need you." Fred commented as he stole the map from George's hands. George and I glared at him. I went over and pried the map form his hands, before I got an idea.

"Would you be prepared to bet on that?" I asked with a ghost of a smirk on my face.


	10. Chapter 9

**here it is guys next chapter! **

**Im in about to leave so have to rush this, thanks for follows and favs, not to mention the reviews**

**love you guys so much! See u later**

**kirsty! X**

"Bet on what?" Fred replied confused.

"If you can pull of one prank by yourself and not get caught in anyway, be it teacher or student, then I will admit you are a much better prankster than me and umm, buy you a new broom cleaning kit." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. He looked at me suspiciously, seeing if I was telling the truth.

"You won't try and ruin it?" he asked eyeing my hand. He was tempted, I could see it in his eyes.

"Who me? Would I do such a thing? Just to win a bet?" I asked, tilting my head a little, using the innocent act to my advantage.

"Yes. You would. And what do you want if you win?" Fred deadpanned, causing me to frown. I wasn't that bad.

"I promise I won't ruin your prank. And I don't want anything, but satisfaction from watching you fail without George and I helping you."

After this reassurance, he smiled and reached out to grab my hand. He shook it firmly, displaying how confident he was that he would win. I looked back at George who had been silent through the whole conversation. He had his arms crossed and stood there with a small smile on his face as he watched the two of us. I let go of Fred's hand and walked over to George.

"So, what do we want to do for the remainder of this detention?" I asked.

"I think exploring is sounding like a good idea round about now." George replied taking the map from me and muttering the words that made our life so much easier. He took my hand and led me out the door. The two of us could hear Fred following us as we walked along the corridor silently. Fred gradually caught up with us and walked beside me, we were about to turn the corner and go down another corridor when I stopped. Fred and George both looked at me, before looking down at the map - probably checking I hadn't heard someone coming.

"What?" the two asked. I held up a finger.

"Wait here." I said before changing into my cat self and running back to the room we were supposed to stay into for our detention. I changed back and opened the door. I took out my wand and muttered a quick spell that would clean the pots for us - I had learned it from overhearing Molly - I watched as all the cauldrons became clean. I walked out the door before closing the door and putting my wand away. I changed again and ran back to the boys.

"What was that about?" Fred asked as I returned to being human. I smiled in triumph.

"I had an idea." I informed him. He laughed a little.

"No, seriously. Where'd you go?" He asked through a chuckle. I glared at him, I can have ideas!

"I just cleaned all those pots, so we wouldn't have to go back." I replied, with a small frown and glare still on my face. The two smiled at me approvingly.

"Great idea! How did I not think of that?" Fred replied impressed. I smirked.

"Because you really do need me and George." I said causing Fred to stutter. George began to snicker at Fred's speechlessness.

"What Kat got your tongue Fred?" George asked, still laughing slightly.

"Haha, very funny. A Kat pun Georgie. Really?" Fred replied rolling his eyes. George and I continued to laugh as we made our way to the kitchens.

The kitchens were one of our favourite places in the castle. George and I could eat all the ice cream and pudding we liked and there was decent conversation with the house elves that worked there. Jingle was my favourite. He was always willing to help us with our pranks and would get us some things from outside Hogwarts if we asked nice enough.

The three of us wandered through the castle, using our secret passageways to avoid any teachers we saw on the map. Most of the passages were dark and filled with spiders, so I kept fairly close to George through them, but otherwise the walk was quiet and involved no running - unlike most of our evening strolls around Hogwarts did, they often ended in us fleeing. Finally we reached the door that lead into the kitchens. George tickled the pear which opened the door, letting us into the kitchen. We took one step in the door when we were greeted by Ping.

Ping was one of the more excitable elves. Ask her to do any little thing and she would squeal happily and jump right to it. She enjoyed being asked to do things, and quite often asked us many, many, many times if she could do anything.

"Master's Weasley's and Mistress Jones! Can I get you anything?" Ping asked jumping on the spot excitedly. I laughed a little at how impatient she looked.

"Can I get a bowl of chocolate ice cream, a piece of apple pie and some strawberry ice cream please Ping?" I asked politely, as I ordered for me and the boys. She squealed again before bowing and running away to get it. Jingle then came over and asked us the same question, the three of us declined more food, instead asking for three chairs. Jingle also bowed in reply to the request before clicking his fingers, making three chairs appear out of thin air. The three of us took a seat and waited for Ping to come back with our food.

"What made you think I wanted some strawberry ice cream?"George asked as he sat beside me. I looked down noticing our hands were still intertwined. I blushed as I removed my hand from his, instantly missing the warmth.

"It's your favourite, and what made you think it was for you?" I replied.

"Yeah, but last time I checked, strawberry ice cream is the only pudding you actually hate." George replied. I smiled still looking at the ground.

"I think it's a little more than hate. Last time I ate it, if I remember correctly, we were in your room and I was violently sick all over your bed." I looked up in time to see him grimace as he remembered the mess and smell. I smirked.

"You remember correct. That was one of the worst ideas we have ever had." He admitted.

"I did tell you I hated it before we started to eat it." I pointed out. He nodded reluctantly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." He drawled out. "But it was your idea to eat it in mine and Fred's room." He pointed out. I smiled in remembrance.

"I suppose."

George opened his mouth, about to comment, when Ping appeared over with our food.

"Here you go! Mr and Mr Weasley! Miss Jones!" she squeaked setting the bowls down in front of us. Jingle appeared beside her, his hand holding three spoons. I picked up the bowl of chocolate ice cream and took a spoon from Jingle, saying a quiet thank you to them. George did the same, picking up the strawberry ice cream and so did Fred but picking up the apple pie. Jingle and Ping disappeared afterwards saying just call for them if we needed anything. We smiled and nodded in thanks.

We began eating our puddings in silence, just enjoying being in each other's company. We were quite content to just sit in silence, knowing it would probably not last long. The three of us weren't known for being quiet or well behaved and there was a reason for that - we just couldn't sit still for too long. I noticed Fred beginning to squirm in his seat after only five minutes. I sighed and looked at him.

"Yes Fred?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What? How'd you know I wanted something?" he asked.

"I've known you since we were two and lived with you since we were five, I think I know when you want something." I replied putting another scoop of ice cream in my mouth. He smiled and put another bit of pie in his mouth. I sighed again.

"So what were you wanting Fred?"

"Oh, I was thinking about this whole Slytherin bet you had made." I winced, thinking about my idiocy from earlier.

"Right. And?" I replied.

"I was wondering what you were going to do if you lose the bet." He replied. I noticed George sit up straighter out the corner of my eye. I sighed again.

"I'm going to stop playing Quidditch."

"WHAT?" Fred and George both yelled. I flinched before explaining myself.

"Well, he didn't say I couldn't quit the team, plus it means I can't throw the next game, doesn't it?" I replied shovelling more ice cream in my mouth.

"Yeah, but, you're the best chaser we have. Wood would go crazy if you quit." George said.

"He would go even crazier if I played the next game and helped us lose." I countered, finishing my ice cream and setting the empty dish on the table in front of us.

"So, what? You would just stop? Just like that?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"But I'm not going to give up without a fight. I'm going to try my hardest to score the most goals." I pointed out stealing a bit of Fred's apple pie. The two of them smirked at my determination, as they returned to their meals. It took them less than a minute to finish their puddings and place the empty bowls on the work top. They had just set it down when Ping appeared again.

"Would you like something else Master Weasley's and Mistress Jones?" she asked, her eyes wide as saucers, pleading for us to ask for her assistance.

"No thank you Ping." I replied, before looking at the boys, "Do you two want anything else?"

"No, I'm fine, what about you Fred?"

"Nah, I'll pass on anything else."

I nodded and looked back at Ping. She looked a little bit disappointed but nodded her head and bowed before running away. I turned back to the twins.

"If we're all done here, we may as well head back up to the common room."

"Yeah, Lee's probably waiting up for us." George said, taking out the map which was still 'turned on'. "Aw, yeah. Here he on the seat beside the fire. Oh, and he's with Angelina." he continued with a smirk on his face, I really liked that look on his face.

"Should we ask Ping to take up some butterbeer?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Fred replied, before walking in the direction Ping had run in. George and I watched him leave, smiling at his seemingly small addiction to the drink.

"I swear, he's addicted to it." George pointed out, "I mean he had more than two whole goblets of the stuff at dinner."

"Yeah, I know... Hey. Anyone heading in this direction?" I asked, stepping so I was right beside him and could see the map. I looked around the corridors that surrounded the kitchen and noticed how quiet they seemed. Frowning I looked up at George.

"How come the castle is so quiet tonight? Normally we are running around have the night trying not to get caught. But so far we've found no one." George turned his gaze to me.

"Maybe our luck has changed for one night." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him, something I didn't object to. I felt his body against mine and sighed contently. It was a nice feeling, being here with just George. Shaking my head at my thoughts, I took a little step away and unfolded the map so we could see the room where we were supposed to be cleaning the cauldrons. No one was there. No one was anywhere near there.

"Hey, I could have left those cauldrons dirty. Look, no one's there." I said pointing at the cleaning room. George looked at where I was pointing and I felt him shrug.

"Oh well, at least we don't have to go back there now."

"I suppose." I said, twisting my head as I heard a crash from behind us. I smiled seeing that Fred had fallen over his own feet and was sprawled out on the floor, his limbs all over the place. I felt George begin to shake as he laughed quietly, I joined in.

"Have a nice trip mate?" George asked, through his laughter.

"Aw, why didn't you send me a postcard?" I teased.

Fred glared up at the two of us as he began to pick himself up. George and I looked at each other. Taking pity on him we both offered him one of our hands. Fred being the way he is, swatted them away and got up himself. I smirked at him and how he displayed his embarrassment, he was an idiot sometimes.

"Ping said she would take some up for us." He said shortly as he walked past George and I, towards the door.

"The coast is clear." George said to Fred as he reached out and took my hand. I complied and allowed him to drag me over to Fred, who was just outside the door. Fred took the map from George, since he was in the lead, and led us down corridors and through passageways. We eventually got to the stairs that led us to the common room. We climbed them silently, hoping no one would be on stair patrol duty, knowing they would see us straight away. We were silent until Fred stopped.

"Snape's on his way." He whispered. My eyes went wide. This was not good.


End file.
